memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rosetta
|series = Enterprise |author = Dave Stern |format = Paperback |published = February 2006 |reformat = Paperback |reprint = July 2010 |pages = 416 |ISBN = ISBN 1416509569 (reprint) ISBN 1451613431 |date = 2155 |altcover = |caption = Original 2006 cover |}} Introduction (blurb) On the edge of uncharted space... Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of the Starship Enterprise™ find their way forward blocked by a mysterious alien vessel, piloted by a race they will soon come to know as the Antianna. Unable to decipher the alien ship's transmissions, unwilling to risk a battle, Enterprise is forced to veer from its planned course. Almost immediately, they find themselves in the heart of space ruled by the Thelasian Trading Confederacy, who have also had dealings with the Antianna. The Thelasian leader, Governor Maxim Sen, is in fact in the middle of organizing a war against the Antianna, to eliminate the threat they pose to the Confederacy's trading routes. Archer suspects Sen has other motives as well. He also suspects that there is a reason for the Antianna's seemingly hostile posture. But with the assembled races of an entire sector against him, he needs more than just suspicions. He needs facts. And only one woman can give them to him: Ensign Hoshi Sato. If she can translate the Antianna language, peace may just be possible. If not, war -- a devastating sector-wide war -- will soon result. References Characters ''Enterprise'' personnel :Jonathan Archer • • • Elizabeth Cutler • Hess • John Lee • Travis Mayweather • Donna O'Neill • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Katreen Riley • • Hoshi Sato • • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • Yamana Other Starfleet personnel :Erika Hernandez • Robert McCormick Maxwell Forrest • Linda Teodoro Klingons :Kareg • Schalk • V'Reth Kui'Tan Other characters :Aloran • Diken • Emmen • • Hael • Jaedez • • Nala • Poz • Gemel Prian • Quirsh • Maxim Sen • Teraven • R'shee Theera • Verkin • • Yandreas Alexander the Great • Julius Caesar • Noam Chomsky • Zefram Cochrane • Guruk Dolim • Feinstein • Mahatma Gandhi • Phillip Green • Jerome Hegler • Jakon • James Madison • Mao Zedong • Paul Mayweather, Jr. • Paul Mayweather, Sr. • Steven Pinker • Elvis Presley • Bei Quajong • Donal Rafferty • Madeline Reed • Roia • • Thy'lek Shran • Straz • Surak • T'Les • Simone Tam • Urmstran • Steven E. Weisler • Yusa Starships and vehicles : (''D3''-class) • courier ship • ( ) • S-12 (mediation vessel) ( ) • Conani freighter • escape pod • fighter plane • H'ratoi fighter • H'ratoi patrol vessel • • (cargo transport) • • Olane • Roia Four • scavenger ship Locations :Beta Quadrant • Maldeev Meteor Cloud • Procyron VII (Thelasian Assembly Chamber • Tura Prex • Upper Solarium) • Procyron system Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Andoria • Azure Nebula • Barcana VI • Barcana sector • Barcana Station • Beta K'Leas • Coreida • Coreida sector • Deimos • Delphic Expanse • Deneva • Earth (602 Club • Pacific Ocean • Se An Pura • Space Needle • Warp Five Complex) • H'ratoi Prime • Karrus Prime • listening outpost • Morianne (Prex Morianna) • P'Jem • Phobos • Qo'noS • Rigleigh's Pleasure World • Rina • Saleeas Optim • Thelasian-Klingon Neutral Zone • X-17 Races and cultures :Andorian • Antianna • Bynar • Conani • Denobulan • H'ratoi • Human (Anglo-Saxon • English) • Kanthropian • Klingon • Maszakian • Palisan • Pfau • Tellarite • Thelasian • Vulcan Aenar • Barreon • Baustin • Centauran • Dalok • Dondran • Ferengi • Human (Amazonian • Egyptian • Huantamos • Roman) • Mahadabalamin • Orion • • Rigelian • Shandeeki • Szegedy • Trill (Trill symbiont) • Vendorian • Xindi-Reptilian States and organizations :Andorian Empire • Kanthropian Trade Legation • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Thelasian Defense Council • Thelasian Trade Assembly • Thelasian Trading Confederacy • United Earth • United Earth Starfleet • Vulcan Cultural Exchange Commission Allied Worlds • Andorian Science Service • Andorian Security Division • Andorian Imperial Council • Earth Cargo Authority • Imperial Science Consortium • Mediation Council • Red Cross • Section 31 • Teff-Langer Conglomerate • Th'Langan Equipment Fabrication Consortium • Thelasian Intelligence Division • Thelasian Separatists • trading consortium • Training Institute • tribe • Universal Translator Project • Vulcan Council • Vulcan Intelligence Directorate • Xindi Council Ranks and titles :academic • admiral • ambassador • armory officer • arms merchant • athlete • autocrat • bartender • biochemist • captain • Chief of Starfleet Operations • colonel • commander • communications officer • courtesan • delegate • doctor • elder • • engineer • ensign • exobiologist • first governor • first officer • first technician • general • guard • gunnery officer • historian • interrogator • legate • librarian • lieutenant • linguist • mediator • merchant • mercenary • painter • pirate • proctor • science officer • second commander • security chief • sergeant • server • slaver • spice merchant • spy • tax collector • terrorist • trade minister • trader • • • vice-ambassador • vice-nagus • viceroy • xenobiologist • younger Science and technology :amnesia • android • anthropology • antibiotics • aquatic • archaeology • bandwidth • biped • brain (neural pathway • synapse) • carbon dioxide • Chomsky's principles • Chomsky's theory of universal grammar • Class M • communicator • computer • data cube • dilithium • disruptor pistol • duranium • echolocation • EEG • electromagnetic spectrum • electron flow • EM field • environmental suit • flexpadd • force-screen • forcefield • frequency • frequency analysis • hologram • impulse drive • input pad • insectoid • ion cannon • language meaning unit • laser pistol • laser rifle • life support • linguistic theory • mind-sifter • molecular disruptor • mutagenic gas • nanometer • nervous system • neural disruptor • neural implant • nuclear warhead • nutritional lexicon • supplement • ore • oxygen • padd • parasite • phase cannon • phased-array disruptor • photonic torpedo • physics • polarized hull • relay station • remote sensor station • replicator • reptilian • respiratory system • Roia-12 • satellite • sensor • sensor array • sensor artifact • sewage recycler • sociology • software agent • solar panel • sonic shower • spectral matrix scan • stimulant • tactical display • telepathy • translation matrix • transporter • type-2 FTL • universal translator • virtual reality • Vulcan database • warp drive • warp nacelle • waveform • wavelength Other references :2138 • 2147 • 2nd century BC • The Allied Worlds: Apocrypha and Established Fact • analysis chamber • Andorian flatroot • baked potato • bank • bat • bazaar • book • brig • bureaucracy • cargo pod • cheese • coffee • collar • conclave • contract • cot • cracker • credit chit • democracy • diplomatic immunity • dog • dress • duty shift • faridd • fee • The Forbin Project • fried chicken • gagh • grammar • gurney • gym • imparay redbat • interstellar relations • Japanese language • kanar • kappa-maki • Keelan • knife • laser-tag • Latin • library • literature • Maszakian breakfast stew • May • mind meld • miso soup • monastery • money • mot'lok • mummy • Orion language • poker • quarters • rain forest • rice cracker • Romulan ale • salad • sandwich • scotch • shower • shuttlebay • silk • Silurian grayfish • solarium • spaghetti and meatballs • Saint Patrick's Day • Standard Starfleet coding system • stardate • steak • sweet potato pie • tariff • tekka-maki • Tellarite Embassy • terrorism • Toward a Universal Translator: Alien Grammars and the Limits of the Possible • tuxedo • upper class • vocabulary • Vulcan star charts • water • water clock • water polo Appendices Images hoshi Rosetta Original.jpg hoshi-Rosetta.jpg Connections * | }} Category:ENT novels